Soul Drive
by Principled Ink
Summary: Tamaki finds a great power. after dwelling over his past, he has a meeting with someone he thought he'd never again see, he delves into a larger world. What shall await in this new future? I own nothing except the idea 4 this story. FIRST FIC! YEAHH!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Drive

CH I

Tamaki walked out of his apartment complex and onto his balcony. It was simple, a couple of chairs, a table, an umbrella and a view that, when the sun was setting, made the mountains look godly and the sun itself look like a fire so pure that anyone having troubles would have a lifted resolve when they looked at it.

The sunset that shone at the moment was beautiful. A mixture of orange, ruby, blood and gold topped by a dark lavender shone proudly in the sky. The mountains had a top outline of this light, below that a slightly larger line of black that then blended into a brown-caramel-hazel. Tamaki was fortunate enough to have had this color painted in his eyes when he was born. A color that was harmonious with his brown red hair.

All these things made a balcony that made Tamaki lurch with desire to relax and spend his free time there, or when he had his friends and former team members over. He let out a sigh, contemplating what his journey through life was so far.

At first, he was a happy child, content with his mother and father, living in an apartment, that although wasn't made of riches, had a welcoming quality that made it all the more deserving to have the name "home". Tamaki was a good kid; although rowdy he was loved by his parents and had some very good friends at school.

He chuckled to himself, but stopped when he resumed. He then remembered his father just getting up one morning and leaving, when he was just only 4. Tamaki, although he acted innocent, understood what had happened.

His eyes, which had glowed with the sunset dimmed at the memory and he narrowed them ever so slightly. His mother, bless her, took care of him alone. She was brave, kind, and even though she wasn't _as young_ (mid 30's) anymore, she had a quality about her that made her more beautiful than many women in Japan. Back then she was the most beautiful woman ever, in Tamaki's opinion, and he still thought of her as the most beautiful.

_No_, Tamaki thought sour and melancholy, _there's another woman fighting for that spot, but I won't see __**her**__ again. _Tamaki stopped and shook himself. If he would remember her, he would have to go through his life before her first. No use skipping the past, because it's the one thing set in stone. Tamaki painfully went back to the day his mother died. Then again, _"was killed"_ in place of "died" would probably describe that event a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY, ITS NAME AND TAMAKI'S WEAPON DESIGN

Soul Drive

CH 2

Tamaki, at the age of 17, returned to his house after quickly stealing some food from the fucking dickwad that was in charge of his sector. Back when Japan was newly named Area 11, sectors had been applied to help control the land. The large, somewhat repulsive grubby man called dickwad by the present Tamaki was despised by the people of Tamaki's sector, himself included, for giving women and men alike food and money for sexual favors. The only good things about this tradeoff were that the jackass wanted to experience every fetish, so he let you do what you wanted. The other good thing was that at some high schools, Tamaki's also, it made people popular if they got laid, so that man was a ticket to being respected by the higher ups in the popular hierarchy. The populars bullied (in a sickly extremist way) virgins, guys and girls alike; so another thing that drove the kids to that sick man's sex shack was the need for safety. Tamaki would have gone too, but the thought of disappointing his mother never failed to keep him away. Sure he was punched and kicked and harassed and what not, but he stood up for himself and gained 2 things:

A degree of respect from everyone, and a huge amount of self-respect.

The quickness needed to steal food from the dickwad.

He was pleased with himself day by day… but no one can stay gleeful forever.

Not unless they're in love or gone.

Tamaki walked through the rubble that had come with the war, even though things were broken, the sight of Tamaki's food would have made it look not so sad and war-stricken.

"I'm home!" Tamaki said, his voice almost not cracking, getting ready to settle into place. Tamaki had been lucky to not have acne, although he _did_ bathe daily. He was also tall and beginning to bloom into a handsome man, but most people saw him as a thief who got into fights, not that he gave a flying fuck to whatever any dipshit may think. At the moment, Tamaki was pleased, for he had gotten a lot of food. The perv could never catch who the thief was, and tonight there was gonna be a feast.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND THE NAME

Soul Drive

CH 3

But the feast he looked forward to would never come.

Because when Tamaki went deeper into his home, he saw a bloody massacre wearing his mother's face. His mom, Sakura was her name, the woman who had raised and accompanied Tamaki where he went was gone, and like his dad would never return.

" MOOOOOM!" Tamaki half- yelled half-wept. He threw himself onto her, the white jacket and beige pants that were his uniform getting soaked in the dark red liquid that called itself his mother's blood.

"We've heard that Jackson Whites, your sector leader, has abused his position for his disgusting sexual interests, and so have proceeded to punish him by killing some of his _toys_." A man in a Britannian uniform, lounging on a nearby chair with his partner, spoke suddenly. A gruff voice filled his throat. He spat out the last word like it was an insult, and it, in a way (in some ways not) , was a deserved one. Not for Tamaki, but for the kids who went to Jackson for sexual satisfaction, food, cash, popularity, the need to not be harassed, etc. etc. etc.

"When we asked your mother if you had been involved with the man, she retaliated violently, and in self-defense my colleague killed her." An obvious lie, since:

His colleague was looking at him with a smirk and maliciously amused narrowed eyes.

These were Britannians, so almost nothing they said was to be trusted.

Tamaki wasn't a dumbass.

Tamaki had stopped weeping and now looked at the soldiers with contempt. He was doomed, and now he was _their_ responsibility. "So," Tamaki answered with a dignity he almost never showed, and a low tone to his voice that could only come from having his innocence tainted by many factors early on in his life, "now what? Will I be sent to a camp?"

"Yup, it'll be fun kid. We've already called for a bus to pick you up. We had a note you could read in case you were deaf but looks like we won't need it." The woman, on the chair, now standing up answered, although the surprise they had because of the change that had come upon Tamaki was evident in their scum-like, Britannian faces.

"Can I say goodbye first?" Tamaki inquired, willing with all his might that they would burn.

"Sure." The man and the woman both answered.

Tamaki turned to his mother, and in a flash remembered everything that they had gone through. The good times they spent with his father. When his father left. How she took care of him. How she gracefully brushed off all the gossip that people (because they were, as we all are, people) spat out on her and him because his father left. How she had helped him with homework. How she had given him hints about life and watched him get every one of them. How they kept each other from fading into the darkness. All those moments gone, but then again, _he_ still held on to them,

"See you later mom, wait for me in heaven will you? We'll have a feast 10 times as big as the one I brought, I promise. Watch over me, 'kay?" His voice quivered but gained resolution near the end.

The two soldiers then noticed the "feast" near the door, looked at each other and the man exclaimed, "Well," with a sickly amused chortle, "looks like found the thief."

Tamaki spun around, his eyes still narrowed. And yet his heart was clenched with fear. His heart hurt, so much he almost lost the breath in his lungs.

The woman continued "You were the one we got so many reports from. Looks like we're getting a raise Charles!" She said gleefully as she grabbed on to Tamaki. Her sharp long nails dug into his elbow, their faces had darkened, their smiles were spread in a sick sadist fashion, and both pairs of eyes that now stared at him had the glint of the devil.

Tamaki, taken over by instincts and boiling rage, pulled out a sword from nowhere, with orange, dark yellow, blood, ruby, and oak red swirling around the brown shaft as flames and short red lines also ran up and down the blade. The sword ended in a flaming fire insignia with a sharp edge. The handle was a rhombus shaped with wavy fire designs, a red brown cherry oak color. At the base hung a chain with a symbol that made Tamaki think of fire. And the boy's eyes were now smeared a hateful fire red. Tamaki's sword lashed out at the two soldiers, the shaft hit a part of their necks and knocked them out cold.

"OK, so I just knocked out some Britannian soldiers with a magical weapon". Tamaki scowled, knowing automatically what kind of effect his power could have on people. _…I can't use it again. _His face was deathly grim._ No telling what people might think or do if they see that,_ He thought

The now had read somewhere that hitting people at that part of the neck caused a concussion. This would give him enough cover, he could make up a story that he found the soldiers like that, passed out over his dead mother and a fallen over bookshelf (which Tamaki had just now pushed cleverly onto a spot where his story could be supported) with the note near the chair. Tamaki would say he read it and then go on his new life. What struck him was the blade, now gone in a flash of fire and light.

Tamaki waited outside his house- soon to be former home- and got on the bus when it arrived. It was full of kids of all ages just chatting about, not paying him any attention. He sat down alone, and as the bus drove off, sighed. His life hadn't spiraled downwards, it had plummeted. And now things were jacked up beyond measure.

The now orphaned Japanese teen felt a sad chill cloak his back. He sighed and fell into one of the many dreamless sleeps that would haunt him until the war had ended.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND THE NAME

Soul Drive

CH 4

Tamaki shook himself away from the memories. Something told him to retrace his steps, but he needed to take a break, after re-living such a moment. He went to his kitchen, which looked like something from a magazine. Mr. Shinichiro had gotten this from lottery money. It was surprisingly cheap, his apartment. The walls were oak colored, varying slightly from room to room. Going from a golden hue in his bedroom to an orange hue in the living room to a dark red bathroom, all the colors still retaining a natural oak hue which made the room paints look somewhat alike. He liked to call the colors "golden oak", "bloody oak" etc. The money left over went into investments.

Despite his reputation as dumb drunk who always took women out to dinner, he knew a lot about how to invest, save, spend, and use his money in the best ways. In the early days of the Black Knights he wanted a girlfriend, and cuz he knew the newly formed organization had a lot of savings, he always invited new female recruits to dinner. He never got any of them, and his position as treasurer was rebuked when his teammates found out what he was doing. But he did gain financial knowledge by watching how Zero worked with the money, and at the present had all the banks he was associated with begging him to submit himself in more credit cards. All these offers he declined, Tamaki was fine with just having 2 credit cards and handling them.

At the moment, Tamaki had gotten some water and drank the bottle totally dry. He had to finish remembering, he just didn't know why. Tamaki went back to his balcony and resumed.

Tamaki's life from the point of his mother's death went steadily upwards. At the camp, which he stayed in for a year, he still got bullied, but his mother's death had told him he wasn't invincible. Some kids at his old high school went through the trouble of being the jokesters, so he ended up adopting that attitude by the time he left. He could still be serious, but he was more commonly centered on the war or on his jokes. He met Kallen and Ohgi on a railroad and started his life as a resistance man. Ohgi was a wonderful friend, with whom he made the best of life, and Kallen was like a little sister to him. When he met Zero, he was skeptical at first, but soon warmed up. He even called him his "buddy". His life as a black night was filled with excitement. Even though his fighting stats compared to the other squad leaders (actually almost everyone) were very low, as he was now a jokester and was afraid of that hidden power he had, he was still seen as a senior and was respected by anyone bellow his status.

And that girl….

Tamaki mind automatically skipped her, but his treacherous heart did not, it pulled him back. He remembered when he met her, how he had called her a jackass, and how she had called him an idiot. He and the girl always fought, a few Black Knights made jokes about how they were exactly like a married couple, but quick glares full of venom from either Tamaki or her shut them all up. He always insulted the girl, she always calmly struck back. It was a bond that, could not be described as love, and yet only they shared it. Tamaki loathed his heart for making him remember that stupid hag, and growled.

"Shit, since when have I not had control over what I want to remember?"

Tamaki also recalled the day he and everyone else were set free from jail, and Zero came back. The Japanese man also recalled sadly when he found out about Zero's power, and the fact that he was really Lelouch VI Britannia. He remembered the F.L.E.I.J.A., when he tried to defeat Suzaku and was blasted out of the sky. Also when was put on a float (really just something to show off a prisoner) along with all the other commanders in the Black Knights. And then, Zero had appeared on the road and jumped to the top of the float and killed Lelouch. It had seemed unreal, and now just suspicious, a feeling he couldn't shake. Kallen had said that the newcomer was the True Zero, but he knew she had the truth buried under that.

And Tamaki had fulfilled his dream and opened up his own bistro. He was successful and his friends and teammates often came there to hang out. He was an expert at his job. And here he was now, on his balcony looking back through his life, at the age of 26, like an old man.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND THE NAME

Soul Drive

CH 5

"So, that was your life… Interesting, I never knew you were more than the typical dumbass. Although your powers were quite noticeable."

Tamaki, who had just finished reviewing his life's events, spun around, alarmed that there was another person on the balcony. He was going to react with anger, but seeing a familiar pair of eyes, the anger just changed into pure surprise.

After all, he was looking at the green haired witch who disappeared after Lelouch took control of the F.L.E.I.J.A.

"C….C.C…. C.C. why are you here?" Tamaki was shocked, he never thought he would see her again. He was also a bit creeped out by just having her there, but what she said next pricked at his nerves.(FANFIC NOTE : ITS PRONOUNCED C2 FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNO)

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would just say hi." The witch answered in a mocking tone. Her amber eyes rolling with the most nonchalant man-is-this-guy-a-dumbass-or-what-expression. Her eyes then narrowed to continue mocking the Japanese man.

"Don't play dumb you bitch." Tamaki's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to take shit from anyone in his home, not even her. Tamaki was also suspicious and curious of her motives, and he wanted to get an answer.

"Your memories, they intrigued me" C.C. calmly answered, taking a seat with crossed legs. A serious but playful look in her gaze.

"Come again?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"I have been called a witch by many, including you and Lelouch. But neither of you knew, or at least now _you_ don't know that I actually am a witch."

Tamaki could only stare in disbelief. Not the disbelief that people in books have where they're all astonished and can't believe what's happening around them. But the disbelief that painted the emotion of plain rejection of ideas on one's face. His expression was flat, and his eyes were like, "huh?" I mean, COME ON, a _witch?_ Did she think Tamaki was a two year old?

W

T

F?

"You don't believe me do you?" C.C. said, pouting a bit.

Tamaki shook his head, face still flat.

C.C. then became serious.

And then red letters swirled around her and him in a sentence.

*RED* "I am C.C. , Witch of Geass" *RED* As soon as C.C. stopped talking, the words disappeared.

Around them, the scenery and background dissolved into a black, purple mushy mess. Blood red Geass symbols floated around them, away from them, near them, above and under. Tamaki picked at one that had floated near his direct line of vision with his finger, never moving his face. The symbol shattered like glass, the remnants becoming golden butterflies and flying around. They made C.C. look somewhat sad. As if magic, what Tamaki thought should be the coolest thing, wasn't always innocent and nice. As if those butterflies had hurt her in some way. He could not tell if more than once, or to what degree, but he saw something was there.

And it made him sad to look at her like that.

So when one of the butterflies came near, it landed on the tip of his nose, this causing Tamaki to sneeze like a dog.

"Hheheh" C.C., chuckling at Tamaki, had begun to smile. It reminded Tamaki of the happiness he had felt as a kid. And an understanding passed between them, they didn't notice though.

"…..So, what's with the lightshow? Has witches replaced their brooms with laptops?" Tamaki asked, mocking her as he had been mocked before, because after all, he had his pride but hated her attitude. It wasn't as though he meant to hurt her, it was just payback for that mocking gaze earlier. C.C. nodded, her eyes closed as in understanding of the former Black Knight's motives.

"That was the Red Truth." C.C. spoke in a calm tone. "We witches and sorcerers used it as a method to negate the answer "not enough info" and "that's a Devil's Proof" from humans when we played games with them. Red only speaks the truth." C.C. then snapped her fingers, and her eyes widened a bit, like that of a high school girl when she remembers something. "Actually, we've stopped the games, after watching the various ones between Beatrice and Battler. We now use Red to speak things we see as truth, and do not take back those truths unless it's an absolute necessity."

Tamaki began to understand. He leaned back, his arm on his neck to get better leverage.

"Hmmm, I think I get it," Tamaki spoke causally, now at ease with C.C.'s presence. "But explain the games between Beatrice and the other one."

"Yes, this might serve to deepen your understanding of truths." C.C. stepped of the chair she was sitting in and took Tamaki's hands in her own. " I'll also explain more about Zero's mission and my past, as you deserve to know these things."

Tamaki's hands were taken in C.C.'s own hands. "Are you ready?"

"Hit me."

"As you wish" C.C. responded.

C.C. suddenly spoke in a low voice, the air tingled.

"Come, Arise from the shadows of the past. Memories that changed the world itself. Let me go back to that time, to the form I had back then. Let the key open the door. By the name of Mariage Sorciere, and C.C. the Witch of Geass, let me return, let me come back."

Then everything blacked out. Tamaki now saw all the games, the red, blue, and golden truths spoken by all the participants. The games' stories, deaths and what was happening in the meta-world at the time. He suddenly knew about new people, and the world of witches and magic. How magic is born from belief, and how emotions influence it. (I HAVE ONLY SEEN GAMES 1-5. ALSO THE PROLOUGE, A BIT OF THE BEGINNING, AND THE ENDING OF GAME 6 OF THE UMINEKO SERIES. SO I WONT INCLUDE EP 7 OR 8. I'LL MAKE THE ENDING TO BATTLER'S TRIALS MYSELF. ALSO I HAVE ONLY SEEN NI KAI AND REI OF THE HIGURASHI SERIES) Tamaki saw how battler defeated Erika. He saw how Beato and Battler got married, how the people on Rokkenjima got free of the spell of isolation cast by Beatrice, and how they returned to their lives with new trust in their family members. How the friendship and love of the Ushiromiya family gave Beatrice a human form, so that she lived in the human world and the magic world now. Ange from the future was brought back as a spirit, now she's Battler's councelor. And he saw Jessica and George with the ones they loved on dates. (DAMN RIGHT! Romace kicks ass) Tamaki saw also the bets made by Bern and Lambda. How they bet on the outcome of the story of Rika in Hinamizawa, how the Bern that created Erika was exposed as Rika's, the true Bern's malice and was chased away. He also saw the story of Hinamizawa. It all astonished him.

Then Tamaki was Joined by C.C. as they explored her past and her story with Lelouch. Tamaki saw the reason Lelouch did what he had done. He had seen all the plans that he had made. He saw all the pain C.C. endured as a child and as an immortal witch. C.C. had been found by Bern and was made The Witch of Geass. A new witch with extraordinary talent, C.C. passed the generations by until she met Charles ZI Britannia. Then the story of the life she held in Charles's plan came forth. After that how Charles and his wife were erased by the collective unconscious, how the Zero Requiem was planned, executed. How Lelouch was then made by Beatrice The Sorcerer of Kings. And everything that had happened to C.C. (just ordinary stuff, except when she saw Tamaki and the power inside him one day) until today.


	6. important thing!

i have a prophecy!

here, is the LINK: .com/art/the-red-prophecy-soul-drive-207992306

this is important, cuz it will help with understanding the stroy. well, whats to come, really.

Yeahhhhh, just copy and paste that


End file.
